Breakfast At Denny's
by aceplace57
Summary: A quiet Saturday morning, eating breakfast at Denny's, turns into a moment of extreme terror for Sarah and John. Injured and separated from his mom & protector cyborg can John survive on his own?


Breakfast at Denny's

Chapter 1

December 20, 2008 began the same as most Saturday mornings. Sarah, John, and Cameron were at Denny's. They ordered their usual breakfast, Grand Slam, orange juice, and coffee for three people. Denny's service was typically slow. It was still early morning, and the restaurant was almost empty. Sarah and John passed the time quietly arguing about Riley. John wanted to spend the afternoon with Riley. They had planned to meet at the mall, hang out with her friends, and she wanted to see a movie that night. Cameron ignored their argument and concentrated on reading her newspaper.

A waitress came to refill the coffee, and a waiter followed her with a large serving tray filled with plates of pancakes, sausages, bacon, and small pots of syrup. "More coffee ma'am?" asked the waitress. Sarah started to reply, and the waitress calmly flung the pot's scalding contents at Sarah's face. The waiter tipped the breakfast plates into John's lap and then viciously used the large metal tray to backhand Cameron halfway across the room. The Terminator waiter crossed the room, picked up Cameron, and flung her head first into a brick wall. The hot coffee blinded Sarah, and she was screaming in pain. The waitress picked up a chair and tried to break it over John's head. John awkwardly avoided the attack by falling out of his chair and rolling. John's ribs absorbed the chair's glancing blow, and the chair shattered on the floor beside him. The waitress tossed the broken chair aside and leapt on top of John. Her knee crashed into his groin, and she used a broken chair leg to savagely beat him. Cameron saw that John was in trouble. She turned to go to his aid. The Terminator waiter grabbed Cameron, wrestled her to the ground, and began twisting her left leg out of the hip socket. Cameron kicked the Terminator waiter in the face with her free right foot. Blinded and enraged, Sarah lunged towards the sound of the fight near her feet. She landed on the waitress' back, grabbed a fistful of her hair, and slammed her face into the floor. Sarah rolled the stunned waitress onto her back, furiously punched her breasts several times, and pinned the struggling woman to the floor. Sarah shouted at John, "I can't hold this bitch for very long. Run John! Get out of here now! Save yourself!"

John still dazed and hurt, crawled away from the carnage and finally stumbled to his feet. Pain from his battered shoulders, ribs, and groin assaulted John. He felt nauseous and dizzy. John found it impossible to take a deep breath or even stand up straight. He calmed himself and summoned enough strength to stagger outside to the parking lot. John saw a semi truck with several large shipping containers chained to a flatbed trailer. The driver had already started the semi truck's engine, and he had begun to slowly pull out of the parking lot. John's adrenaline surged, and he hurried across the parking lot. He stepped up on the moving flatbed trailer's bumper, and struggled to pull himself up and onto the flatbed trailer. The semi truck suddenly applied the brakes, and John fell hard onto the steel trailer bed. John slid head first into a wooden shipping container. He felt a sharp stabbing pain and blacked out.

Sarah was exhausted and quickly going into shock. The waitress was a vicious fighter. She had headbutted Sarah twice and almost knocked her unconscious. Cameron landed several strong blows against the much larger Terminator waiter. Cameron tried a wild haymaker punch, and the Terminator waiter slipped under her arm and picked her up in a fireman's carry. He threw Cameron out the restaurant's plate glass window and she landed several yards away on top of a car. The restaurant was suddenly quiet except for the wailing of the approaching sirens. The Terminator waiter turned and walked towards Sarah and the waitress. He said, "You let the boy escape." The waitress retorted, "You promised me ten thousand dollars to help you. I did everything you asked." The Terminator waiter pulled her up from the floor, snapped her neck, and dropped the body into Sarah's lap. He crushed Sarah and Cameron's cell phones, took their wallets, turned and left the restaurant. Cameron climbed back in the window and said, "John has already gone. Should I go after the Terminator?" Sarah got to her feet and said, "No, he's not important right now. We have to find John." Sarah took two wobbly steps and collapsed into Cameron's arms.

John woke up cold and stiff. His head throbbed, and he found it difficult to concentrate. It was mid-morning, and John cautiously looked around to orient himself. He was still on the flatbed trailer. The semi truck had parked at a truck stop. John saw a two-story Econo Lodge next door and there were sparse woods extending out to several hills. John slowly climbed down and began limping towards the truck stop restaurant. His body was battered and he felt a dull ache from his neck to waist. John went to the restroom and relieved himself. His testes were swollen and very tender. John was thankful there wasn't any blood in his urine. His ribs were bruised and sore but they didn't seem to be broken. John wanted to get a room at the motel and rest, but his wallet and cell phone were missing. John decided to cut through the woods and find somewhere to stay. He needed to think carefully before trying to reach Sarah. John knew Sarah might be held captive by the Terminator or possibly even dead.

Sarah sat up abruptly. She was shivering, felt clammy, and was in intense pain. Cameron entered the room and said, "I picked up a few things for your burns and blankets to warm you. Your pulse is rapid, breathing shallow, all the signs of shock. Your face is red and swollen. Can you see anything?" "Very little," Sarah replied. "I need to check your other burns." Cameron said. Cameron used scissors to cut off Sarah's shirt and bra. Cameron observed various burned splotches on Sarah's throat, shoulders, and chest. Sarah's bra had protected her breasts from the hot coffee, except where it had pooled along the top edge of the bra. Cameron gently covered Sarah's burned skin with Vaseline and commented; "You're very lucky the waitress wasn't standing any closer to you. The burns on your face and chest are only first-degree burns. There's almost no blistering except for a thin line along the top of your breasts. The swelling around your eyes should go down in a couple days." She gave Sarah OxyContin® for the pain. Cameron helped Sarah put on a loose cotton pajama top and then she removed Sarah's boots and jeans. She covered Sarah in blankets and said, "I'll be outside patrolling." Sarah spent the next thirty hours sleeping fitfully. Cameron watched over her and administrated pills to keep her comfortable.

John spent several hours in the woods napping. He awoke much later that afternoon. John's body was slowly beginning to recover. His headache was nearly gone, and he could walk without visibly limping. He went into town and searched for somewhere that was safe to stay. Gorman California was very small and there were only about fifteen houses. The town had three small stores and a volunteer fire department. One older house high on a hill looked abandoned. The grass was almost a foot high, the wooden fence had rotted and there were no cars parked on the gravel drive. John watched the house carefully and waited for darkness. He noted that no one had turned on any lights. John quietly approached the dark house. The unlocked back door creaked loudly as he swung it open. He gingerly stepped inside the kitchen. Suddenly, a flashlight blinded John, and he heard the familiar racking sound that could only come from a pump action _shotgun_. "Who the fuck are you?" a frightened female voice asked.

Chapter 2

"Please don't shoot. I thought the house was empty." pleaded John. "What do you want?" asked the girl. "I just need a safe place to stay. I'm John, John Baum. What's your name?" replied John. The girl lowered the shotgun, but she didn't put it down. She told him her name was Amy. They talked briefly and she suggested they sit at the kitchen table. Amy lit a _Coleman_® lantern that was on the table. John could see her clearly for the first time. Amy had shoulder length red hair, freckled face, large breasts and she was obviously at least six months pregnant. They talked for a while and John learned that Amy was twenty and unmarried. Her live-in boyfriend had taken off several weeks ago. She had inherited the house from her parents. The electricity was off because the bill hadn't been paid in three months. John shivered and said, "This house is too cold. You could easily get sick." Amy explained that the propane tank had run dry a few days earlier. The dealer refused to deliver more propane unless she paid for it "on delivery." "So, what's your story?" asked Amy. John explained that he had lived on the streets and some guys beat and robbed him. John decided it was best not to say anything about Sarah. Amy said, "Well, you seem harmless enough. You can stay here with Annie and me for a few days." "Who is Annie?" asked John. "She's my three year old daughter. Annie is taking a nap in the living room." replied Amy. Amy put the shotgun in the corner and said, "Your clothes are a mess. My ex-boyfriend left some things in the closet that may fit you."

That night John, Amy and Annie spent the night in one bed to stay warm. Amy slept in the middle with John and Annie on each side of her. It was warm and cozy under the blankets, and John slept soundly. Sunday morning they lay in bed talking quietly. Amy suggested that he could find temporary work at the feed store. They paid eight dollars an hour to load their customer's trucks with bags of feed and bales of hay. John knew that he needed money to pay for a "personals" advert in the LA Times. Sarah had devised an emergency code to use if dangerous circumstances separated them. They had kept it secret from Cameron and Derek. John spent Sunday with Amy and Annie. Amy asked him to get the tree and Christmas decorations out of the attic. She put up the tree and decorated it with family ornaments, which she fondly remembered from her childhood. John strung the Christmas lights outside and put up a large lighted star on the roof. He borrowed a neighbor's lawn mower and mowed Annie's yard. Her parents had a generator that hadn't been used in years. John spent the afternoon disassembling the carburetor and thoroughly cleaning it. John finally got the generator started and the house had electricity for a few hours that night. The house still had no heat, but the Christmas lights made it bright and festive. John spent another warm, restful night with Amy and Annie.

Sarah felt much better Sunday night. Her vision had returned and most of the redness on her face had turned pink. The tops of her breasts were still sore and several of the blisters had popped. Sarah was relieved that the injuries hadn't been any worse. Sarah was very worried about John. He was alone and vulnerable. Sarah knew that she'd made many mistakes raising John. She had always been very tough and demanding with him. Sarah had hoped that tough love would give him the resilience to survive. However, she understood that John craved and needed her affection. He was drifting away from her. Yet, Sarah found it extremely difficult to express her feelings. Sarah wasn't sure if she could change before John completely slipped away. She knew time was running out and Sarah promised herself that she'd make the effort. Sarah slept briefly and awoke after Cameron returned with the LA Times. Sarah had told her that John would communicate through an advert in the paper, but she was careful not to let her know the code. Cameron asked, "How long do we wait?" "For as long as it takes," Sarah replied.

John woke early Monday morning. Amy was still asleep. John felt safe and content in this house. It would be so easy to stay in this small town. Amy was a wonderful girl, cheerful, and she had such a positive outlook on life. Yet, John knew that no place was ever completely safe. His enemies would always hunt him down. John thought of Sarah and prayed that she was safe and unhurt. She had to be. Sarah was the one constant force in John's life. She was demanding and unyielding, and her expectations for John were unrealistically high. They often argued over the most trivial things. Nevertheless, John loved his mother, and he had to find out if she was alright.

Monday, John worked seven hours at the feed store, earned enough money to buy a few small presents at the Dollar Store, and placed the "personals" advert in the LA Times, "Ms Metal Basher - 93243 house on a high hill - bright star shines ever so brightly." Tuesday, John found more work and he bought groceries for Thursday's Christmas Dinner. Tuesday night John and Amy talked about the future. She wanted him to stay. John was very tempted. He had grown very fond of her and Annie. He couldn't decide until he had seen Sarah. Tuesday night he made love to Amy for the first time.

**Chapter 3**

Sarah and Cameron were alone in the cold, derelict building. They had talked very little. Sarah preferred silence and she used the time to think far into the night. How did the Terminator find them? Was John ok? Cameron watched over Sarah and patrolled the area constantly. Sarah nervously paced the floor and glanced at her half-eaten meal with disgust. It had been four days since the attack by the Terminator. Sarah's face showed little trace of the hot coffee that had almost permanently blinded her. Various bruises scattered across her back, buttocks and thighs had progressed from ugly purple to green and the smaller ones were already yellow. The burns on her breasts had almost healed but much of her skin was still tender to the touch. Friction from any rough fabric aggravated the burns. Sarah felt the most comfortable dressed in her loose pajama top and panties. Her breasts hung freely under her top and her nipples pushed through the thin fabric. Bras were not practical until her burns fully healed. 

Cameron had left earlier that morning to shop for clothing that Sarah could wear comfortably. "Where is that tin soldier anyway?" Sarah irritably exclaimed. Sarah knew it was imperative they located John quickly. The Terminator was still out there, hunting, methodically searching police and hospital records. He had tasted success and tracked them down once. He would never rest or give up. Sarah had angrily rejected Cameron's suggestion that they risk returning to their house. Sarah wasn't sure if the Terminator had tracked them to their house and followed their car to Denny's. Sarah stubbornly refused to return home until she knew the house's location was not compromised. Cameron needed time to watch the house for signs of suspicious activity. Getting inside the house required patience and stealth. Sarah often ordered her tin soldier to stand motionless for days, watching, and waiting for any sign of intruders.

Sarah grew tired of pacing and lay down on an old, dirty mattress. A rat watched Sarah from the safety of an old cabinet. The rat scurried around looking for food. Sarah reached for a stick to drive off the rat. It stayed out of reach, safe within the inky darkness. Sarah had often lived in much worse conditions. Enrique and the others had taught her that a soldier's life required discipline and sacrifice. John preferred a softer life. He hated the cockroaches, spiders, and rats that often infested his squalid childhood homes. Sarah sighed, closed her eyes, and replayed the events at Denny's for the hundredth time. Why had she let her guard down? Sarah knew she had failed. She failed to recognize the danger, failed herself, and failed John. Her promise to Kyle was worthless. Sarah savagely berated herself throughout the long afternoon. Exhausted, Sarah silently prayed that John was somewhere safe and warm. She turned over and napped fitfully.

Cameron returned with bags of clothing, new cell phones, and the newspaper. John's "personals" advert galvanized Sarah into action. It was already late Wednesday afternoon, but Sarah insisted on leaving immediately. She used her new cell phone to google the zip code and said, "Cameron, John is in Gorman California. How far is that from LA?" Cameron replied, "Seventy miles if we take I-5." Sarah was pleased with the clothing Cameron purchased. She hurriedly dressed in a silk camisole, green sweater, and black slacks. She followed Cameron outside to the car. Hunting rifles, pistols, and grenades filled the car's trunk. They called Derek and he went with them to retrieve John.

Christmas Eve, John and Amy spent the chilly evening in front of the living room fireplace. John had labored most of the afternoon chopping up an old, fallen oak log. The wood had seasoned and burned easily. The generator worked well and the old house was bright and cheerful. A Christmas album played on Amy's battered stereo. Glass ornaments adorned the old aluminum Christmas tree and there were two small wrapped presents underneath. John and Amy sat on the sofa and happily watched Annie open her presents. She was excited and happy with the small items purchased from the Dollar Store. The troll doll and hair brush were big hits that year with Annie. The CD stopped, the room was quiet for a moment, and Amy quietly sang her favorite Christmas carol.

O little town of Bethlehem,

How still we see thee lie!

Above thy deep and dreamless sleep

The silent stars go by;

Yet in thy dark streets shineth

The everlasting Light;

The hopes and fears of all the years

Are met in thee to-night.

Amy and John spent the rest of the evening teaching Annie to sing Frosty the Snowman and Jingle Bells. It was a wonderful evening that John remembered fondly the rest of his life.

The three travelers arrived in Gorman California at 10pm on Christmas Eve. Cameron pointed out the star to the East, and Sarah quietly said, "The star rests over the place where John is staying," They drove to the house and Sarah knocked on the door. John opened the door and hugged his mother. He introduced Sarah and the others to Amy and Annie. It was late and everyone went to bed. Amy clung to John that night and fell asleep in his arms. They woke at dawn, talked of things that could never be and made love for the last time. Sarah got up several times during the night and nervously wandered around the house. Cameron was outside patrolling, and Derek slept on the living room sofa. Sarah hid a Christmas card with fifteen, one hundred dollar bills under the Christmas tree. Sarah knew all too well the challenges Amy faced as an unwed mother.

The next morning Amy fixed Christmas dinner with Chicken and dressing, yams and green beans. Afterwards, Sarah asked John if he was ready to return home. John sat silently for a short time and looked thoughtfully at Amy and Annie. He knew they represented everything he had dreamed of having. His thoughts turned to the horrific nuclear holocaust of judgment day. Sarah was right, there was no safe place. John never shifted his eyes away from Amy and Annie. He simply said, "Mom we have important work to do. Let's go home."


End file.
